Dado Viciado
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: O tempo é curto e você nunca foi o tipo de homem que o desperdiça quando há coisas mais prazerosas para se fazer. STETER (ou seja, PeterxStiles), PWP


_**Dado viciado**_

Você não é uma boa pessoa, mas aquilo não era errado, não importa se o Estado da Califórnia dissesse algo diferente. Você, Peter, conhece o errado. Já havia feito coisas erradas, coisas terríveis, coisas repugnantes. E você conhece o sabor amargo de fel de seus atos, sabe como certas coisas destroem e como certas coisas queimam. E assim, dormir com um garoto de dezesseis anos estava longe de ser _amargo_. Era doce, era proibido, era fogo e desse tipo de fogo você gosta. Você e o garoto tinham plena consciência de cada movimento que realizavam — a mão por dentro dos fios castanhos, a camiseta no chão, o zíper da calça aberto, a respiração do garoto começando a escapar de seus lábios entreabertos, em longas e dolorosas arfadas. Ou vocês derretem ou pegam fogo com o calor.

Stiles era apenas um garoto. Um menino, quase uma criança curiosa brincando com algo que não conhecia bem. E que tipo de pessoa você seria se não estivesse feliz em ensinar? E ali estava ele em sua cama, colocando as mãos de dedos finos em seu peito, sentado em seu colo, _aprendendo. _

Você se permite perder o controle, perder o resto de sanidade que restava dentro de você com aquele garoto, naquela cama, você simplesmente _se permite _ter aquilo, ter ele porque as noites são longas demais para desperdiça-las com qualquer outra coisa.

E você faz questão em deixar um chupão no pescoço de Stiles, se certificando que nenhuma camiseta poderia esconder sua marca, e depois faz questão em continuar o tratamento mais abaixo. E seus dentes se fecham com força na junção do pescoço com ombro – só uma pequena ponta dos seus caninos roçando na pele, quase como uma caricia; no peito. Stiles geme, e você quer mais da onde saiu esse som delicioso. E você sempre tem o que você quer não é mesmo, Peter? Seus dedos trabalham rápidos para tirar Stiles do que resta de suas roupas, seu toque queimando todo pedaço de pele que encosta. E então as roupas dele estão todas carbonizadas, lá no chão.

Stiles nunca desvia os olhos de você, o encarando com aqueles olhos de whisky e eles estão tão terrivelmente brilhantes, mesmo com a pouca luz do quarto e agora, parece que quando ele te olha, ele realmente te _enxerga_ e isso é assustador. Mas você não vai parar, você nunca para. Ele está ofegando em seu colo, remexendo os quadris contra os seus e como é que você poderia parar?

Você o toca, aperta os dedos em seus quadris, e você não pede, nunca pede, porque ele é _seu,_ sempre vai ser e você pode fazer o que quiser com Stiles. Suas mãos buscam o membro de Stiles, se fechando em volta da carne endurecida e Stiles solta um palavrão, alto e sem fôlego, mas você não lhe dá tempo para continuar com as palavras, tomando a boca dele na sua. Stiles geme contra a sua boca, o coração dele quase no ritmo dos movimentos da sua mão e você gosta da sensação, gosta de tê-lo para si.

"Você..." Ele começa, ofegante. "Porque você ainda está vestido?"

Você ri, baixinho e maliciosamente. "Porque você não faz algo em relação a isso, Stiles?"

Stiles te empurra para a cama, e você deixa, e deixa ele tirar suas roupas, não só com as mãos, mas com os dentes também e elas vão se juntar as deles no chão.

Stiles se deita em cima de você, seus peitos colados e ele tenta imitar as marcas que você deixou nele, mas elas somem imediatamente assim que aparecem, mas ele parece empenhando, sempre tão empenhado.

O celular dele toca, alguma música ridícula que a juventude de hoje em dia escuta, e vocês dois sabem quem é, vocês dois sabem muito bem que deve ser Derek, ou Scott ou até mesmo Lydia e você não pode deixar de usar isso contra ele.

"Eu deveria te fazer gritar, Stiles. Eu deveria fazer você gemer e se remexer enquanto atende o telefone e fazer eles ouvirem, deixar que eles descobriram, o que você acha disso?"

Suas palavras são fortes e zombeteiras, e você sabe como Stiles não quer que ninguém saiba, não quer deixar que aquilo passasse para algo além daquele quarto e é por isso que você as diz.

Você força o corpo dele contra a cama, invertendo as posições, ficando por cima porque você sabe que o xerife vai chegar logo e você sabe também o que ambos querem. O tempo é curto e você nunca foi o tipo de homem que o desperdiça quando a coisas mais prazerosas para se fazer.

Stiles vira de costas sem que você peça, como o menino obediente que ele e há algo nos olhos deles que você não consegue reconhecer. Você passa os dedos pela linha da coluna do garoto, e espera que ele não derreta ali mesmo, em suas mãos. Nelas, Stiles é quase como cristal, gelo, e você pode fazê-lo quebrar, mas você sabe que qualquer que seja o que você der a ele, Stiles vai aguentar, vai adorar e vai implorar por mais. Stiles quer e você sabe disso.

E, é uma pena, mas você quer também.

"Grite para mim, Stiles" Você pede, comanda e ele, em contrapartida, ri e há gelo em sua risada, mesmo que sua pele esteja quente, quase febril. Ele afunda o rosto entre os travesseiros, e você sabe que hoje ele não vai gritar, apenas porque você o mandou fazer exatamente aquilo. Não passa de um jogo e você gosta de desafios.

Você o prepara com os dedos rapidamente, porque embora você seja um homem paciente, Peter, você não quer ser paciente agora e vocês já haviam feito aquilo antes, na noite anterior, e na retrasada, e tantas noites que não valem a pena ser contadas.

Você invade Stiles com fogo, e é fogo que ele deseja. Ele geme, queimado, derretido, abafando seus gemidos no travesseiro. Em retaliação, você toma as mãos dele entre as suas, afastando-as e você quer expô-lo, porque por mais que aquilo seja uma competição entre vocês, você não quer perder, tanto quanto quer deixa-lo ganhar.

Você se força ainda mais para dentro dele, seus corpos se movendo no mesmo ritmo, com sofreguidão. Stiles chama por você, e você responde com força, com vontade, sem controle.

E quando você toma o membro dele entre as mãos novamente, Stiles se derrama na sua mão e não demora muito para você fazer o mesmo, dentro dele.

Você não fica e ele não te pede para ficar e isso é bom, isso é ótimo porque sexo é tudo o que vocês deveriam tirar daquilo.

É o suficiente, você pensa e você quer que seja mesmo, quando sai pela janela, bem a tempo de ouvir o carro do xerife sendo estacionado na garagem.

Amanhã você vai voltar, como sempre, e como sempre ele vai estar lá, te esperando. É um jogo perigoso, sempre a mesma jogada, sempre o mesmo resultado, mas você gosta. E você sempre vai querer mais.

(...)

Para mim mesma, porque o meu aniversário foi dia 2 e eu quis escrever Steter (e só consegui postar agora, que triste) :p

Qualquer erro, mea máxima culpa, sorry.


End file.
